


Sunbeams

by Skatebird



Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lighthearted, One-Shot, Regression, Short Story, Sweet, Trauma, Warm, feel good, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatebird/pseuds/Skatebird
Summary: Our Hero Takes A Rest...





	Sunbeams

Once again, he slipped off the cliff, falling through thick fog and landing back first onto another. Of course he flapped his wings to prevent this, but it rendered itself useless. Despite the rain soaking the slimy moss-covered mountainside, he continued to climb, for one last Orb.  
"Probably best to take this slow huh pal" Spyro told sparx, who, a dragonfly, was being more affected by the pouring rain than mere gravity.  
Just a few more steps. Not a fairy in site to revitalize him. No sheep. Not even pigs or earthshapers dared to venture this high up in the Fractured Hills. His sharp ears picked up on a sharp clink sound of an orb potentially rolling around on the rocky cliff above. Perhaps it would be swept up by the wind and tumble down the mountain side. Would that honestly make this situation any better? And how did a fairy honesty meander her way up here anyways to begin with when instructed to hide the orbs?  
Too frustrated to let his curiosity get the best of him, Spyro pulled himself up one more cliffside and there it was.  
"Finally!"  
It didn't even matter if the thing was covered in mud and moss, the green orb was in his clutches and that meant one more chance at defeating Ripto once and for all.  
"Alright! Now we're cooking! Okay lets get down from here."  
Coming to a sharp halt at the edge, it dawned upon the dragon just how high up he was. Below, Fractured Hills and its residents should be down there there, somewhere, but the fog and rain made it difficult to tell. That, or he really was super high up. He could look up and see the top of the mountain much easier; probably only about a hundred yards or so. No problem for a dragon! He would just glide down and-

Woosh!  
A sweep of wind crashed down upon his backside, throwing him once again upside down and completely helpless to gravity. He flapped frantically trying to turn himself upright midair, almost getting traction, but his head ended up hitting the slope and then he was tumbling, rolling like a boulder. All he could do was recite pained noises.  
The slope changed from rock to moss and eventually Spyro lost enough momentum to slow himself with his nubby claws digging into loose sediment.  
　  
"I wish I could say that was fun." He muttered before finding his way back the portal to Autumn Plains.  
　  
\-----

The Plains were pleasant and peaceful, seemingly out of place for the evil menace that conquered it, as much as it was odd for a little purple dragon to be mucking about. He trudged through the dry, leaf covered grass, making his way to the next portal. It wasn't really much of a change for him until a familiar voice called out.

"Spyro! What happened to you."  
　  
His world seemed to almost stop spinning there. Elora, helping to stop the merciless clutches of Ripto, was standing idly by, or as if prepared somehow for something to happen at any given moment. She quickly put a concerned look on her face which got a reactionary "Oh hey Elora, I'm fine" from the dragon.  
"Is that so?" She played along bending over to him and putting her hands on her...knees? Spyro was honestly still not over the whole ‘faun’ thing. Where he came from, yes, there were fairies, dragons and creatures of all kinds, but nothing of which the likes Elora, Hunter, and the other residents were. Granted, it didn't seem like Elora even partook in spending time with her own kin anyways. Trading it in to spend time with the folk of different species and that raised more questions in Spyros already cooked brain that he couldn't even keep up with himself.  
"Huh?" He just said, sorta staring at a rock in the distance. Gotta find more orbs.  
Elora laughed the lightest laugh.  
"Let me see what you have in there"  
"Oh yeah, the orbs and talismans."  
Spyro took out the guidebook Elora gave to him at the beginning of all of this mess and inside he had equally strategically and carelessly stashed the glistening objects within the pages. The book barely holding on to life for how many he had accumulated. She beamed down to him.   
“Spyro this is great! You gathered all of this just this morning?”

“I mean yeah” He shrugged. “No big deal just trying to get it done”

“What do you mean? This is a big deal!”

“Well the portals are fast and the residents of the other worlds being so nice does make it easier. I'm sure you and hunter could, well maybe not hunter sense I had to just had free from from a block of cement and all, but then I bashed some earthshapers and the Alchemist made a potion that freed him and then Hunter and I kicked work some earthshapers butts and then I climbed a mountain and then I got the orb and then I-”

“Spyro, are you sure you are okay.”

Spyro quickly became alarmed by her sudden change in tone. It became serious and without pitch range. Staring at the orbs and talismans unsure what to feel or think. 

“Huh? I'm not sure what you mean.”

“You have been working hard, haven't you.”  
she grabbed one of the talismans and flipped it over. Spyro could see his face reflecting in the golden hue. In it he could see his face was covered in cuts and mud and dirt and moss and everything that was pretty much in fractured Hills he carried a piece of it somewhere on his body. He also had a bruise forming under his left eye. 

“Oh that. Well I guess I got a little dirt-” His own sneeze interrupted himself and he sniffled.

“Come on why don't you follow me for a change.”

With no real reason to fight against her, Spyro followed Elora into a portal he had not yet been in before because he had not collected enough gems. Elora was able to use the gem he collected from fractured Hills to finally activate one. Together they transported themselves what looks like a piece of summer forest, but this area was pretty barren. Not a lot of anything really other than frogs and sheep as per usual. It was nice actually. Very quiet and he could really see why a Elora was trying to fight for Avalar so hard.   
Being that he was much too tired to really say anything, it felt nice to not be pressured by her presence. But she did gesture him to put himself in a small pond. It was bright blue and transparently clean with Lily pads decorating the edges. He dipped in and it was rather warm. 

“Where is this? It's like summer forest but doesn't look like there is other portals other than the one we came through.”

“That's because there isn't. This is a subpart of the much larger valley no one decided to congregate. Ripto knows it's here obviously. That's why he shut down the portal. Probably wants to capitalize on it first. I'm glad he hasn't just yet...I.hope this won't be the last time I get to come hang out here.”

 

“Ripto is going down!” Spyro punched the water. He was facing away from her now soaking himself.

“He will.” 

He felt her hands come down on him gently and begin to rub something soft on him that was beginning to Bubble. She massaged his head while he closed his eyes sinking into the feeling. 

“what is that?” He murmured. 

“You have never used soap before? That explains a lot” She teased but it didn't matter. His scales had never felt cleaner. 

The moment felt timeless, and yet it came to an end. When she finished scrubbing its head, Spyro did a few dips under the water to get the soap off. Sparx took this time to nap on a nearby blade of grass.

“Thank you Elora! I guess I needed that.”

“Yeah you stinky dragon. Hey! don't hug me when you are all wet still!”

He continued to do what he was doing which was nuzzling her legs like a cat. Dampening her thick brown coat only slightly.

“But your fur is so soft”

“oooh so you do like fauns after all?”

He stopped for a moment to blush and for Elora to laugh at him. 

“okay okay, so you're a faun I got it. But how come I don't see you with other fauns then.”

Elora was taken aback.  
“Oh, um, well I never really needed to I guess.”

“Don't you have like your family? A mom or dad? Brother? Sister? ”

“Well no, the professor he kinda found me when I was little. I was too little to remember much of my parents anyways.”

Elora cut herself off there before getting choked up. She plopped down behind the pound in a dappled sunbeam. Spyro just had to join her. He stretched and sprawled out beside her. The warm sun was dry and instantly made his reptile blood as happy as can be. The grass tickling his belly.

“I guess that makes two of us then.”  
He didn't have to look at her, he could feel her eyes becoming wider whilst staring at him.

“But you're-”

“Too small to be on my own? I know. But with dragons, it's different. The elders look out for any younger dragons. So in a way I have like a hundred dads which is pretty cool”  
He said all this while fidgeting with his claws. It didn't help the slightly uncomfortable tension as she formulated what she wanted to say. He could hear her swallow. 

“You are not too small. You are not too much of anything. You are perfect just the way you are” 

But for Spyro and Elora, talking wasn't enough. Elora scooped Spyro up and hugged him in her lap. And Spyro allowed this, eventually hugging her back like a koala. She petted his spiky hair and held him close.  
“Thank you spyro for everything you have done for us.”

Saying ‘it was no big deal.’ would ruin the moment. Perhaps it was a big deal, to her anyways. Okay maybe to him too. Maybe both of them it was a big deal and they were to defeat a heinous ruler. And maybe it was hard sometimes. And maybe hugs were sometimes maybe not only what was needed but why they keep up their motivation in the first place.

For now here in Elora's arms, Spyro could silently feel smaller than the egg he hatched from.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a good valentines day! 
> 
> I DID ALSO A DRAWING FOR THIS CLICK HERE TO SEE https://www.deviantart.com/skatebird/art/Sunbeams-785673928?ga_submit_new=10%3A1550194603
> 
> Whether you ship it or not I really love the bond between Elora and Spyro. I grew up with these games. Ripto's Rage was the first game I ever played. Shortly after the remaster came out, I discovered age regression therapy. It completely changed my life. Its cured me from pretty much all the trauma and anxiety and stress I was carrying. I'm the most productive and happiest i've ever been sense I discovered the age regression community and hopefully it will improve my art. 
> 
> Gentlemen, its okay to take a break from all the stuff you gotta go through in life every now and then. its okay for grown men to be small and vulnerable. Its also okay to be a "mom friend" and take care of others. Just make sure you are doing it in a mature, healthy, and respectful way.


End file.
